Violet's Diary
by TheGreatJohnnythanos
Summary: Its been three years since Nick and Judy got married. They've been really happy together, and they've really wanted a family, but they may have bitten off more than they can chew when they adopt a very heart-broken vixen with a very rough past. *THERE'S QUITE A FEW REFERENCES TO ALL SORTS OF THINGS IN THIS STORY. BONUS POINTS TO THOSE WHO POINTS THEM OUT.*
1. chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ON ME FOR BAD SPELLING OR GRAMMAR, however, if you tell me about it in a nice manner, I will fix it.This story takes place in an AU where Nick and Judy are married and adopted a girl named Violet at a young age. I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA, OR ANY CHARACTERS EXEPT MY O.C'S! (which will be labeled on their first appearance) If you have ideas or suggestions for the story, dont hesitate to share them by leaving a review, just try to keep it PG-13. Another quick thing, I now NOTHING about adoption, but I do know people who are, and I'm just going based of what I think to be true, now, if I write something about adoption that I think is true but isn't, there is no need to go on a rant about offensive this, offensive that, just tell me in a review. and I will try to fix it. Now without further adieu, lets do this.** prologue...

 _Three days before adoption... MARCH 24th_

Both Nick and Judy were at their apartment that they shared the rent for. They had been living in this apartment ever since they got married three years ago. They had tried multiple times to have kits of their own, but, sad fact of life and nature, fox and bunny genes just don't mix. Who knows what kind of abomination would form if they did! So they had been talking about adoping. They had sent in a form to see if they were qualified for adopting a child, and after two weeks of waiting, they finally got a letter back.

"Hey Nick!" Judy called out after coming back from getting the mail.

"Yeah, Carrots? what is it?" Nick said as he paused his game on his i-pawd.

"Well... there's something that just came in the mail, that I think both of us will like..."

"Oh really? What's that?" He asked as he got up off the couch and started walking towards Judy.

"Its a letter from the 'Child/Family services', I think its in response to our forms we sent about two weeks ago."

"hmm, have you read it yet?" Nick said, noticing the seal on the envelope was broken.

"Yes, yes I have, and guess what?

"What?"

"We got ACCEPTED!!" Judy exclaimed with joy.

"Really?!"

"We can bring a child into our home and make them our own!"

"Thats GREAT! So when should we book our appointment with the Orphanage?"

"Well, we have the entire spring break off, we should do it then."

"Alright, that should work, I don't have any plans, let's do it."

"Sweet! So it's a Promise?"

"It's a promise."

 _Day of adoption... MARCH 27th_

 ** _Location: Orphanage..._**

Violet was a young arctic fox, she was seven years old, and usually kept to herself, for good reasons. Everytime she tried to do something important, she messed it up some how. She had severe PTSD from her birth-parents, which she kept to herself, telling people lies about who her parents were, stories ranging from "Drug addicts" to "Alcoholics" to, just not caring about her, which would have left her broken anyway, But in reality, her parents were quite abusive. They always beat her down when she failed to do something right, or just didnt do it, when she begged them to stop, they only hit harder. They told her she'd never amount to anything and that she'd always be their {instert offensive swear here}. They even gave her a painful and permanent scar on her back by whipping her in the same spot, over and over, to remind her of what they told her. Eventually, she ran away to Child/Family services, and got put in the Orphanage. She also got bullied quite often, and everytime, it was different tactic and reason, but it was the same mammals who did it. A ten year old wolf named Tyson, and a nine year old fox named Justin. Everytime she saw them, she immediately knew trouble and pain was coming, and immediately gets defensive. When in public, she usually had her tablet with her, she drew all sorts of pictures she made, along with some stories she wrote, she also programed her own games and softwares. again, she never showed them to anyone. When she was alone, however, she LOVED listening to music, it helped her take the edge off of anything. She was always listening to music when she worked. She also liked playing piano, she was really good too, but she never played in public fearing people would make fun of, or hurt her. She usually likes to wear her favourite purple shin-length dress, (below the knees, so no one sees anything, but above the feet, so she doesn't trip) a plain white tee-shirt, and a red zip-up sweater.

"HEY! Give that back!" Violet screamed as Tyson took her Tablet.

"What's the matter? Was this important to you?" Said Tyson in a baby voice, attempting to mock Violet's tone.

"Yeah! Do you have something super private you want to keep secret?" Justin said as he turned the Tablet on.

"NO! PLEASE! Don't, I have personal stuff in there, please don't look at it." Violet said as she started crying.

"Ohhh, something personal..." The bullies said in almost perfect unison.

They then turned it on and started looking through all her files

"NO! Please STOP!" Violet screamed as she jumed at them to retrieve her precious Tablet, but Tyson held her back.

"Oooooh, look at all these pretty picture-" said Justin

"No! STOP! PLEASE!" She said starting to cry even more as she tried to get out of Tyson's grip, ultimately failing.

"It would be a shame if-"

"N- no, Please, d-don't..." Violet said as her tears overwhelmed her, she gave up.

"Someone deleted them," Justin said withan evil smirk on his face as he hit the delete button.

Then Violet went nuts, she lashed out and started hitting and clawing all over the place, she didn't cause a lot of damage, but, they did let go of her, droped her Tablet, and ran away laughing...

Violet stared at her now broken Tablet, It still worked after the drop, but there was a crack in the screen now, luckily there was a screen protector on it. She checked through her files, and sure enough, all the drawings she made, where gone, all her O.Cs, all her designs, gone, with no way to get them back. She broke down crying right there, she picked up hey Tablet and went to her favourite corner, sat down, and restarted her lost art.

 _Montage 5_ _hours_

"Welp, here we are." Said Nick as the pulled to the side of the curb.

"Ooooh, I'm so exited! We can _finally_ start a family!" Judy said with exitment.

"Yep, start of a new chapter. Shall we go in?"

"Why yes we shall."

So they went in, and started filling out all the necessary paperwork, and then they were told to go in to the lunch room and start talking with the children as they ate dinner, so as they went in, they immediately looked for children who eating alone. Then the saw an arctic vixen being picked on by a grey wolf and an orange fox, Judy could barely make out the conversation...

"HEY! COME ON GUYS, YOU'VE COUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR ME ALREADY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She yelled.

"Oh, come on, what's wrong? You don't wanna share? Rude." the wolf said as he sat down beside her and tried to grab her tail.

Now Judy knew that grabbing a foxes tail was like grabbing their private parts, a foxes tail is very important to them, if they let you touch it, that means they trust you with their life, however, as soon as Violet noticed that someone was touching her tail, she swung her arm around and punched him in the jaw.

"He deserved that." Nick said as he choked out a laugh. "Come on, lets go help her out."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! YOU CAN'T JUST GRAB MY TAIL LIKE THAT!" She yelled and held her tail close to herself.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" He asked as he grabbed tight of her tail and picked her up by it. she screamed out in pain as she flailed around upside down.

"OW OW OW! PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK! OW!" She yelled.

"Very poor choice of words, swe-" He said

"HEY!" Judy and Nick called out just as he let go. Violet landed with a thud, and was immediately unconscious.

"Ohhhh, crap." Tyson said as soon as he saw Nick and Judy.

" 'Oh crap' is right! You cant just go grabbing a foxes tail, especially not a Vixen's tail. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Nick yelled! "It's just as bad as grabbing her crotch! you've basically just raped her!"

"Ooh, Shit, I didn't know that, I'm sorry!" Tyson said with guilt, covering his face with his paws.

"It's not us you should apologize too, it's her," Judy said as she gave him her death glare.

"And another thing, after she clearly told you not to touch her tail, you _picked her_ up _**OFF THE GROUND** _ by it! WHY!?!?" Nick yelled.

before Tyson could respond, Violet started waking up, she moaned in pain as she tried to picked herself, but as soon as she moved her back, she yelped out in extreme pain.

"See, look at that, You've probably broken her tail-bone."

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He said as he ran away, crying and covering his face.

Judy and Nick slowly walked over to the little girl. she looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"W-why woul*sob*would he d-do that *sob*" She said as she cried, looking down at her tail.

"I dont know, but you're safe now, here, I want to check if your tail is broken." Judy said gently.

But as soon as she moved closer, Violet flinched away, but not without discomfort.

"No! Don't touch it!" she said defensively.

Judy moved back, "Don't worry, I wont hurt you, I just want to see if it's broken, ok?" But the little girl didn't budge.

"No! please, it's fine, it just hurts," She said as she started crying again.

Then Nick stepped in "Hey, Sweety, if your tail is broken, we need to know so we can treat it properly, a broken tail left unattended could lead to lots of problems in the future. I've done it, I should know. now please just let us see."

"O-ok. I'll trust you," She said hesitatently, "But please don't hurt me."

More tears rolled down her muzzle.

Nick smiled gently, which calmed her down a bit. "Don't worry, I have no intention in hurting you. If it hurts, just say so, and I'll slow down, ok?"

With an "Ok" from Violet, Nick started at the base, and immediately got a yelp of pain from her, and she quickly pulled her tail away.

"OW! that hurt!" She said clutched her tail.

"Well, its not broken, but it's definitely out of place, you'll need to see a chiropractor. I qualify for lots of things but thats not one of them."

"We have a chiropractor here, I could go see him." Violet said.

"Alright, can you walk by yourself?"

"I think so." Violet said as she tried to get up. after about five seconds of pain, she made it, but it hurt, a lot. "It hurts a lot to stand" She complained. It was now that she realized her tail was limp as a wet noodle.

"Yeah, I bet." Judy said, "With the way that kid was holding you, I'm surprised it didnt break your whole back! By the way, what's your name sweety?"

"My name is Violet." She said shyly.

"Well, Violet, How would you feel about us adopting you? hmm?" Nick said after looking at Judy, with her smiling at the idea,

Violet gasped. "REALLY? Ya mean it!?"

"Yes, we do." Judy said, smiling at Nick like it was the best idea he ever had.

"All we need is your aproval, and we'll figure out the paperwork." Nick said proudly.

"I'll go pack my things!" She said with exitment as she tan to her room, forgetting about her hurt tail and tripping over it. She managed to catch herself, but it still hurt.

"Here, lets get you to the chiropractor first." Nick said as he helped his daughter-to-be up.

"ok" She said, "Will it hurt?" She asked, fearing whatever pain was to come.

"Not if they do it right." Said Judy trying to calm her down.

"Ok, I'll trust you."

"Thats what I like to hear" Said Nick happily.

So after her appointment, they went to fill out paperwork, which took about an hour, and then they got all her stuff together, and they were ready to go,

"So, how does it feel to officially be a Wild-hopps, Violet?" Judy asked?

"It feels great! I'd much rather be with you, than my real parents." Violet said with confidence, "My real parents were jerks, and idiots, they were always taking drugs and alcohol, so they always either high, or drunk. And they never really cared about me, I was just a house cleaner to them, so I ran here, and I've been here ever since." She said with an obvious hint of sadness, "But now I have you!" She said as she oicked uo her Tablet and held it close to her chest.

"Whats that?" Nick asked pointing to the device, "Some kind of ipawed?"

"Oh, this? She said, holding it up, "This was my uncle's, he gave it to me bofore he died, he had said it was good for graphic design and programming, the two things I like most, so he gave it to me. He was the only person who teally cared about me until he died of cancer. Now I use it for drawing, writing and programming."

"Thats really cool, do you mind if we see some of your work?" Judy said, trying to reach out to her.

"Sure! Here, let me find a good one!" She said with a smile. But the smile quickly faded as she remembered that those jerks Tyson, And Justin, had deleted all her work. All her programs, all her art, all her designs, gone. Tears started welling up in her eyes, then she broke down crying.

"Hey, Sweety, what's wrong? We trigger a bad memory, did we?" Judy asked worriedly.

"No, I just remembered that those same jerks that wrecked my tail, a couple hours ago, they were picking on me, they took my Tablet, and erased all my stuff, I had to start from scratch. They even erased all the apps I used to make my work, and those cost money, and I have to pay to get them back. I told them they'll have to pay me for those, but they just laughed and punched me in the gut."

"Oh my, well, if it's any help, we can buy you some online gift cards, and help you get your stuff back." Nick said, Judy nodded along with him,

"Yeah, we'll help you any way we can." Judy said.

"Thanks, but I already re-bought the apps, they weren't that expensive, a total of $5, and I've already started a new design for a character, it's not finished yet though." She said, not wanting them to waste their money on something that wasn't nessesary.

"Oh, well, alright then, so are you ready to go?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Violet said getting kind of nervous.

"Alright, lets go then!" Judy and Nick said in unison.

So they went and left the Orphanage, hopefully never to return.


	2. A New Home

**WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF VIOLET'S DIARY! I'm exited for this, I wasnt expecting to get as many reviews as I did, AND NO HATERS!!!!!! Thanks for all the tips, I really do appreciate it,** **BTW, I changed a few things in the last chapter, so you might want to re-read it, things wont make sense unless you do, ANYWAYS! LETS DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 ** _Chapter 2 "A New Home"_**

 _Date : MARCH. 27th "Day one in "New Home"_

"Welcome to your new home Violet!" Both Nick and Judy said in unison as they opened the door for Violet.

Violet gasped as she took in her surroundings. They had a big modern apartment with a big kitchen, a very nice living room with a 60" T.V. , A big three seat couch, a love seat, a coffee table, and a window facing the north with an beautiful view of the city skylines.

She quickly snapped out of her daze when her new parents asked her if her if she liked it.

"Sweetheart?" Judy asked, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Violet hummed as she woke from her trance.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked again.

" 'like it' would be an understatement." She said sarcastically. "Its amazing! It's better than my old home and the Orphanage put together any day! I love it!" Then a sudden realization hit her as bad memories came to her. "I- I don't deserve this." She said looking down, nervously grabbing her tail, which was a thing she did when she was nervous.

"What do you mean deary?" Judy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Of course you deserve this! What you didn't deserve was the way those kids were treating you. Breaking your stuff and grabbing you and lifting you by your tail." Nick said trying to chear her up. "Did they do that often? were you their only target or did they attack others to?"

"No, I was their only target, yes they did it often, not the "grab my tail" stuff, but they bullied me a lot." Violet said as she started tearing up.

"Hey, Sweety, come on, there's no need to cry now, they arn't gonna hurt you any more. they don't even know where you are now." Judy said.

"No, it's not that, It's just bad memories from my Birth-parents. They were pretty abusive, Every day they told me that I would never amont to anything. that I would always be their, their, uhh, I think you know what I mean..." She said, Finally being honset about her past. "You're actually the first people I told that to." Violet said as she looked up, a sad smile on her face. "I've always kept that part of my life hidden."

"Oh sweety, That's terrible! Violet, I'm so sorry you had to go through that! But don't worry, You'll never have to go through that again, we'll take good care you here. We won't give you any physical punishment If you've been through abuse, as that might trigger PTSD. So the worst punishment you'll get is being grounded. Does that sound fair?" Judy said, trying desperately to get Violet to understand that she was loved.

"You'd do that for me?" Violet asked?

"Absolutely." Nick said. "If you have any thing that could cause road blocks in life, we'll build around it. If this incident with your parents left mental and/or physical scars, then geuss what? we'll help you get through it, Because that's what family is for, and we're a family now, we stick together (He pulled both Judy and Violet into a group hug,) through thick and thin."

Violet just stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds, but eventually hugged them back. for the first time in forever, she felt that she belonged.

"Speaking of scars, do you have any from your parents? You could use them as evidence against them and have them arrested if you wanted." Judy said, hinting at the fact that she wanted those sorry excuses for parents to rot in jail for what they did.

"Yeah, I do, they called it "A Reminder" of them and what they said to me."

She said as she turned around and took off her sweater and lifted her shirt, revealing a long, painful looking scar to them. they both gasped in shear horror as they thought of how she could've gotten it. She lowered her shirt back down and put her hoodie back on. "But I've long forgiven what they've done to me, I'm not one to hold a grudge. It doesn't mean I like them, no, I still hate them with everything I have, but they were always either drunk out of their minds, or stoned out of their minds. So, they were never thinking straight. You can, however, get them for illegal use of illegal drugs. I wont stop you on that one." Violet said as she wiped her tears away, smiling once again.

"That's good to hear at least," Nick said but was interupted by Violet quickly runing past him and Judy.

"OMG! You have an antique piano?!?! That's so cool! It's really hard to come by these!" Violet screamed with exitment.

"I take it you play?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm not very good though." She said looking down at the ground again. she was actually really good, she had a natural talent for it, she was a lot better than she should be at her age.

"Oh really? Well I think you'll do really good. Go on, give it a shot." Judy said, encouraging her.

Violet then sat down on the bench, and tested all the notes to make sure they were in tune, some were a little out, but she could deal with it. She then started playing a song niether of them had heard before called the "Finale" by "Undertale". They thought it was beautiful. Then she played a song called Determination, she said it was one of her favorites. she went on, enjoying the fact that she could play without being yelled at.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"He said,_

 _Oh Mary, contrary,_

 _how does your garden gro-"_

 _"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLAYING THAT GOD DAMN SOUND IN MY HOUSE YOU *!" Violet's father yelled from the living room._

 _"Oh shoot, SORRY DAD!" Violet called from her room._ _She then heard loud footsteps getting louder as they approached her room, which was really more of a closet than a room. It was enough to fit her electric piano that she bought herself, her bed, and clothes. Almost zero room to move._ _Her dad then burst through the door, Yelling,_

 _"I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN NEVER TO PLAY OUT LOUD IN THIS HOUSE! BUT DO YOU LISTEN? NO! YOU DON'T!" He said as he back-handed her in the face, she flew onto the piano, snapping it in half, and almost breaking her back._

 _"YOU'VE ALWAYS GOT TO BE RUINING EVERYTHING FOR ME! I WAS ENJOYING A NICE FOOTBALL GAME, THEN YOU CAME ALONG AND PLAGUED MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!!!" He picked her up by her throat, and yelled in her face, "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO AMOUNT TO ANYTHING YOU *! AND NOTHING YOU COULD EVER DO WILL CHANGE THAT!! SO DON'T EVEN TRY!" He then dropped her, she gasped for air as fell on her paws and knees. she thethen broke down crying. her piano was broken in two, her back hurt, and she could barely breath._

 _END FLASHBACK_

 _Turns out, it wasnt just a flashback, it was a panic attack too, she was curled up against the wall, cowering against herself trying to get away from it all_

"Violet! Come on! Snap out of it!" Nick said, lightly rubbing her back, "It's just an illusion."

Violet finally snapped out of her Flashback and looked up at her new parents with tear stained, blood-shot eyes, and stared for about five seconds, then she hugged them both, bawlling her stress away. Nick and Judy just hugged her back, not saying anything. She hadn't had this kind of physical contact since... well, never. and she loved every second of it, But, she was still afraid that it was all to good to be true, that it was all just a dream she would wake up from any second now.

"There, there, Violet, its all going to be ok. It was just a bad memory." Nick said trying to sooth her. "I actually have some really bad memories to deal with myself. So if you want to talk about it, I'd probably be able to understand some of it, I never had abusive parents, but I had to deal with really bad bullies. I've even experienced being hung by the tail. So if you want to talk, we can talk."

"It's alright... I'm fine now, all I really needed was someone who cared enough to just give me a hug when I needed it, but it seems like you've got that part down." Violet said smiling sadly. "I can't remember the last time someone actually let me hug them with out get punched or kicked somehow." She said as she frownd again holding her tail again.

"Well worry no longer! If you ever need a hug, we hand 'em out free!" Nick said, attempting at his first dad joke.

"Thanks, ...Dad, thanks, Mom." Violet said nervously.

Both their faces lit up with joy when she said that.

"You're welcome sweety." Judy said as she pulled her in for another hug.

"I have to admit. At first, I thought I wasn't going to enjoy myself here, but now that we've done all this, I think I'm gonna like it here." Violet said still slightly nervous, but with every passing second, she was feeling more at home.

"So, where am I going to be staying?" Violet curiously.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Come on, I'll show you to your room! Nick still has to do 'the thing'! " Judy said, leading her to her new room, winking at Nick.

"Oh yeah! 'The thing'! can't forget that." Nick said running out of the apartment.

"Alright, lets go see your room!" Judy said taking Violet's paw and leading her fown the hall. She didn't even bother questioning anything.

They stopped at the last door at the end of the hall. "This will be your room!" Judy said happily.

Violet looked inside to see that there was already a nice bed, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp on top, a big closet with lots of space, and last but not least, lots of room! That surprized her the most.

"Wow! If I had a nickel for every day I had THIS much room too my self..." She paused for about five seconds. "I'd have five cents" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well thats not all, tomorrow we planned to go out shopping for new stuff for you! Those clothes look old, and you probably want to personalize this room, so we can go buy paint and paint this room any colours you choose. We want you to feel as comfortable as possible here, and we don't want you to feel like you only cost so much. We want to show you that we will do anything for you, as long as it's within law, of course." She said confidently.

They went on talking about various subjects for about 1 hour. little did Violet know that while they where talking, Judy secretly had her phone on speaker, so that Nick could hear things like, 'Her favourite flavor is vanilla' and, 'her favourite dessert was ice cream' and, 'She LOVED strawberries' Nick and Judy had been planning this for before they were accepted to adopt. The plan was to get all the foods they liked, and go make/pick up a cake for them, then have professionals write, "Welcome home, (instert name here)!" on it. Thats what Nick was doing, he had everything he needed exept the cake. So he turned off his phone, and went of to a local cake shop called "One stop Cake Shop"

Nick walked in, But wasn't greated very nicely.

"HEY! CAN'T YOU READ THE SIGN?" The guy at the counter, who was a Tiger, yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about." Nick said calmly.

"There is a SIGN, that very CLEARLY says "NO FOXES ALLOWED!" He said harshly, as he jumped over the counter ready to run at him.

"Hey, HEY! Jess luise! I didn't see the sign! Ok? If you don't want me here, I'll go! OK? Goodness gracious! People can be so, ... HORRID these days!" He said as he turned toward the door, put his paws in is pockets, and walked off.

He then went to another cake shop called " Great Cakes Imporium" This time he cheked for any signs to make sure he was allowed here. Nope, nothing. So he walked in.

"Hello, welcome to the Great Cakes Imporium! what can I do for you today? A nice, obviously older, (probably in her 60's) Vixen asked from the counter.

"Ahh finally, someplace that serves foxes! I swear, places like these are hard to find!" Nick said, as he sighed.

"Yeah, sad but true. So! What can I do for you?" She asked again.

"Oh, um, you wouldn't, by any chance, have a small sized, vanilla ice cream cake lying around in stock, would you?" Nick asked, pushing his luck.

"I don't know. I haven't sold any today, and I always fill my stocks in the morning, so, I'll go check." She said as she hurried off into the kitchen.

She came back a couple minutes later with exactly what he wanted.

"Oh, YES! That's _perfect!_ I love it! Now, is it possible to customize it?" Nick asked, pushing his luck even further.

"Yes, but it does cost extra." She said. "What do you want on it?"

"Well, I want strawberries lining the outer rim, And I want it to say, "Welcome home, Violet" in the center, with Purple icing."

So, while that was happening, Judy was listening as Violet showed her more songs on the piano, and attempted some new ones. Then Judy took out her violin that she hadn't played in years, so she was a little rusty, but eventually, they found a song they both knew, But Violet never expected her to know, called "Secret Garden" and played together. Violet took melody, and Judy harmonized.

 _He said,_

 _"Oh Mary, contrary, how goes your garden grow?_

 _Come with me, and you'll be,_

 _the seventh maid in a row."_

 _My answer, was laughter, soft as rolled my head,_

 _"You're to late, I'm afraid, this flower's already-_

 _Gone._

T

his was great bonding time, Violet NEVER would've gotten away with this at her old home. She knew for a fact she was going to live it here.

Meanwhile, back at the Great Cakes Imporium, They had just finished Nick's cake. so he paid for it, put in the trunk of the car, made sure it was secure, and then got in the car and started the engine. Before driving, he sent Judy a text.

Nick: _"Mission is a go!"_

Judy: _"Took you long enough."_

Nick: _"Yeah, well, I had some complications that came up at my first stop. I'll explain in further detail when I get home. Can't talk any more as I will be driving."_

Judy: _"Ok, see you soon 3 u"_

Nick: _"3 u2"_

So then Nick began driving home.

"I'm home!" Nick said through the door as he walked in with a big box in his paws. he then put the box on the table. "Where's Violet?" He asked Judy, who was washing dishes.

"She's in the washroom, she'll be out soon. I see you got "The Thing"." Judy said with a wink.

"That I did." Nick said winking back.

As if on cue, There was a flush, then water flowing, then Violet came out with a huge smile on her face. the happiest she'd been in her whole life.

"Ooooh! What'sthat smell?" Violet asked sniffing the air.

"Well..."Nick said as he put his arm around Judy's shoulder, pulling her in. "We've been planning for a while, that, when we finally adopted, we should throw a surprise party for them, snd make it an annual event. So..." He lifted the lid of the box. "WELCOME HOME!!!" They said in unison as they revealed the ice cream cake.

Violet gasped! "WHAT?! H-How did you know? I only told mom!! You weren't there!" She said very confused and exited at the same time.

"Well, you see," Judy took over. "I had my phone on during out talk in your room, and Nick was listening on the other side Nick could hear us, but we couldn't hear him. So, he was able to find out all your favorite flavors, aand you were non the wiser. How's THAT for a surprise party?" Judy said as she fist-pumped the air.

"It's great. Thanks Mom and Dad."

And with that, they ate cake.


	3. Chapter 3 Everything I've NEVER Wanted

**HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO YET ANOTHER CHAPTER OF VIOLET'S DIARY! I'm pretty excited about this one, however, Once again, I'm receiving no ideas for the story, so I'm just gonna go on the way I planned. So without further adieu, lets do this.**

 ** _CHAPTER 3 "Everything I've NEVER Wanted"_**

Violet was a Fifteen year old Vixen who lived with her adoptive Mom and Dad, (Judy and Nick) and she was as happy as she could ever be. They always took good care of her, they taught her good morals, and they loved her as much as, if not, more than she did. She loved the apartment they lived in, she loved her personalized room, she had a good life with the Hero's of Zootopia. She couldn't be happier! But little did she know, that was about to change... (Cue the dramatic music...) DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (perfect)

So, one day as she was walking home from school, which she had to do sometimes because her parents worked late evenings, she suddenly felt as though she was being watched. So she turned around, and checked. Sure enough, she was being followed, by who she didn't know, but she didn't like it. The man, (Or women, she couldn't tell right now.) Was wearing a dark gray trench coat, a big fadora, and black dress pants and dress shoes. she couldn't tell what species they were either. Just to make sure she was or wasn't being followed, she turned into an ally way. after walking a few feet in, sure enough, the same mammal walked in after her. She then realized that she walked into a dead end. She looked around frantically, looking for an exit, but to no use. The figure then spoke.

"Well, well, well... look what we have here." The figure said with a male voice.

Violet started freaking out as he came closer.

"W-What d-do you w-wh-want?" Violet asked nervously as she backed against the wall.

"Oh, Nothing much really... Just some revenge on your dad for betraying my boss 20 years ago." He said as he pulled out a gun and pointed at her head. Violet gasped when she saw it. But she also knew her parents were cops, and that they had arrested lots of baddies, so it all made sense.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!" Violet said, but she knew that probably meant nothing to a man hell-bent on revenge.

"Oh don't worry, it will only hurt..." He paused for dramatic effect. "A lot!" he said and pulled the trigger releasing a loud bang!

Violet braced for the pain, but none came. she opened her eyes and looked at the man, who's gun had a flag hanging out with the word "BANG!" on it.

"HA HA HA! That was hilarious! You were all wound up like a Jack-in-the-box!" he said laughing and walking closer. "But no, I need you alive."

Before Violet could snap at him for how rude that was, he quickly pulled out a tranquilizer and shot her with that instead.

Violets world quickly became dark, darker, yet darker as she fell to sleep.

BACK AT THE APARTMENT : THREE HOURS LATER...

Nick and Judy just got home from a long shift of nothing but boring. But, they were planning on having a movie night with Violet. Those plans quickly changed when they walked in.

"Violet! We're home!" Nick called out, expecting an answer, but nobody came.

"Violet?" Judy called out. "Are you here?" Judy started getting anxious.

Judy walked into her room, hoping mabey she had her headphones on, But to no avail.

"Violet! This isn't funny, come out now! Judy called out again.

"Here, I'll call her cell phone." Nick said dialing her number, but, someone else picked up.

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha... hello there Mr.Wilde. It's been a while"_ The mysterious voice said

"Who are you? And what have you done with my daughter?" Nick said in a demanding tone.

 _"Oh, I haven't done anything to terrible to her, Yet, she's still asleep. my men must have put to much syrum in the vile. But everyday you don't meet my demands, I do something awful to her."_

He said in an evil voice. _"As for who I am, you'll find out in due time."_ He said again.

"What are your demands?" Nick said, knowing not to mess around with these types of people. especially when it's your daughter and you don't know who the kidnapper is.

" _I will have different demands every day. each one building off the last. But don't worry, non of them are strictly illegal, however some of them do involve... bending, the rules a bit. You should be good at that. Everytime you succeed, Your daughter goes without suffer. However, everytime you don't, she experiences even more painful than earlier today."_ He said _"Your first task is to gather 1 million dollars by the end of this week. I will know if you have or haven't if you succeed, your daughter goes with only minor tests and needles. If you don't, she gets what I like to call, "The Bad Time Simulator". Good luck Mr. Wilde."_ And with that, he hung up.

"Ok, I know who we are dealing with now... and its not good." Nick said worryingly as he looked at Judy.

"Why? Who is it?" Judy asked also worrying.

"He's a mammal who goes by 'Doctor Skull Face', and if we don't give him what he wants, he'll turn Violet into a biological weapon, he said he's already started with minor things like vaccines and syrums. He said they won't hurt her and he's always a man of his word, thats good and bad at the same time. Good because he'll give us the time we need to do what he wants. Bad because if we don't make it, he doesn't negotiate very well." Nick said, Making sure Judy underunderstood. "First, he wants 1 million dollars by the end of the week."

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS?! We don't have that much!" Judy said exasperated.

"I know, we need to talk to the mayor and get a loan. That's why he gave us a week to do it. See, he's reasonable. He always makes sure his demands are possible." Nick said, getting some things together.

"Ok, but why Violet? Does he have grudge against you?" Judy asked knowing that was the leading cause of bad things happening to them.

"Yeah, I was his lead informant 20 years ago. I gave him info on what was happening in the city. But, I got tired of the stuff he was doing, so I told a friend of mine, and he told the cops, because I knew the cops wouldn't trust me. But, he somehow found out it was me, and tried to kill me, but I obviously escaped. know he knows we have a daughter, and got her instead. Now he's using her as bait." Nick said. "We should get to the mayor."

"Alright." Judy said grabbing her keys.

 _Location: City Hall, Mayor's Office._

Nick and Judy were good friends with the mayor. Her name was Jasmine Clawson. She was a female Ocelot and a little over 30 years old. She was basically considered family after the last city threat about 10 years previous to this. After they explained what was happening, the conversation went as such.

"So what you're telling me, is that is you don't get one million dollars by the end of the week, this "Dr. Skull Face" will turn your daughter into a biological weapon. Am I right?" She asked as if she wasnt buying it.

"Yes, I've had previous experience with this guy, and he doesn't joke around. and I've seen what he's capable of. His stuff can be very dangerous, and he has this way of totally brainwashing you. If he gets in your head, you're done. Nick said.

"Please, this is our daughter! we'd do the same for you!" Judy pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll help, I'll get you the full million by the end of today, but you owe me a free movie marathon next time I'm free." Jasmine said as she hugged Judy and Nick.

"Oh thank you, I don't think we can ever re-pay you for this!" Judy said.

"It's all good on my part, if you need anything else to free your daughter, come back to me." Jasmine said as she waved them good bye.

"Thanks again!" Nick called out.

"Alright, that's done, now what?" Judy asked worriedly.

"Now we wait till we have the money, as it takes a while to transfer accounts, then we call him and tell him we have the money. Think of it like the Amazing Race. He gives us a new clue every time we finish the old one. The prize is Violet safe and sound. If we fail a challenge, Violet gets hurt." He said as he slumped in his seat in the car. "All we can do right now is wait." Nick said again.

"Ohhhh, I hope she's alright." Judy said as she started crying again.

"So do I Carrots, so do I." Nick said as he rubbed her ears, something that calmed her down.

Meanwhile _... Location: Dr. Skull Face's labratory..._

Violet woke up with a skull crushing headache, and she didnt like it one bit. She tried moving her arms to massage her forehead, but she couldn't move. She looked to see that she was straped to a metal table with chains. She wasnt going anywhere. So she called out.

"Hello? Is any one here?" She called out.

"Well, well, well... looks like our guest has awoken." A male voice said as he walked out from the darkness. Violet looked to see a tall figure wearing a skull mask, a purple suit with a green undershirt, and pink trousers. He had a big canister of various coloured liquids on his back. There were seven in total. A red one, a dark blue, light blue, yellow, purple, orange, and green. she wondered what they for, but then she saw tubes leading from each canister to a vile on each finger. then she noticed that his left middle finger was missing, and the pointer and pinky were missing on the other. She wondered what happened to them, then she was snapped out of her trance.

"How was your sleep?" He said noticing she was staring.

"Not as comfortable as it could be" She said honestly.

"Oh? Funny, I told my men to make sure you were as comfortable as possible here... (he look at her.) SYICK!" He grabbed tight of her arm, injecting her with the red liquid. Her vision went totally red for a moment, and she was screaming in pain as her vision went back to normal. once she could see, the pain was gone, and the red canister was half as full as it was! She looked at him.

"What was that?!" She yelled.

"That was something I like to call, liquid DETERMINATION. It will help you endure everything I have planned for you. I promised your parents that if they followed my rules, I wouldnt hurt you... badly. However, I've got something else planned in the meantime." He said as he wheeled her metle bed out of the room.

"While you're here, I might as well give you a tour. This is the main lab. That is where I do my work. It's also where I discovered how to infuse things, whether living or not, with magic, And yes, it's painful. And yes, you're getting some, eventually." He said as Violet started freaking out. "Oh, don't worry, This will all help you in the end!"

They went into another room where there was a big machine with tubes coming out, all ending in needles.

"I'm gonna be getting a lot of those, won't I?" Violet asked nervously.

"Yes. Yes you will." He said as he filled up the machine with the purple liquid. The machine turned on, and the tubes filled up. They moved towards her heart. And then the Dr. spoke.

"You see, this one needs to injected directly into your heart, or it won't work." He said, Violet was now freaking out.

"NO! PLEASE NO! NO PLEASE DON'T!" She yelled.

He pushed a button and the needles plunged into her. She screamed out in pain as she was filled up with the fluid. Her vains started glowing, along with her eyes. She screamed again as she tried to break out of the bed, but to no avail. And then it stopped. She looked up, her eyes were glowing a deep violet colour, the left one looked as if it was on fire. the eye whites were straight black. Her body was covered in a purple aura. She looked at him with pure hatred.

"It worked! See, that wasn't so hard was it?" He said laughing.

"Burn in HELL!" Violet said harshly.

"Oh, come now. There's no need for that. It helped you more than it hurt you. now you'll be able to persever through hard times. I call it, liquid PERSEVERANCE." He said.

"I could do that with out your 'help'!" She spat out the word 'help' with hatred. "I've been doing it for my whole life." She said as she started crying. Her tears were glowing purple.

"Seems like you need to learn some respect." He left the room for a few minutes, and came back with a coller of sorts. "See this? This is a 'Shock Coller'. (he held it up to her) It's linked to this remote (he put it on her, and made sure it was tight) Every time I push this button, (pushed it and Violet received a very painful zap to the neck)

That happens."

"What I said earlier still stands." She spat in pain.

"Wrong answer kiddo" He pushed the button again.

"AAaahhhh!" Violet screamed in pain. As soon as the shock stopped, she said. "Your tools and syrums may hurt me, but it won't bring me down." She said laughing. It was a trick she learned to help cope with the pain.

"We'll see about that," Ha said and walked out the room. Violet immediately fell asleep from exostion.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Way of Life

**GREETINGS FELLOW READERS AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF VIOLET'S DIARY!!!!! So I've got some fun stuff planned for this one. (Spoiler Alert! Dr. Skull Face is NOT a skeleton... No joke... wink wink nudge nudge hint hint cough cough *lies*) ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy, Please leave a review, it's really appreciated. AND WITH THAT, Lets get started.**

Violet woke up in the same room she fell asleep in. But this time, the injection machine was filled with an orange fluid. She guessed it was another 'Liquid personality trait'. He's had DETERMINATION, and PERSEVERANCE, so why not more? She guessed it was something like 'BRAVERY' or 'COURAGE' or something like that. So far she's literally been filled with DETERMINATION and PERSEVERANCE. She didn't enjoy it very much. She was trying to find out how he made this stuff though, it really confused her. But that was the least of her problems right now. Right now she had to find out why he was doing this. He said there would be hard times ahead... what could he mean by this? Then she stopped thinking about it when he walked in.

"Rise and shine, little lady, it's time to do the next test! Mwah ha ha!" Dr. Skull Face said as he kicked the door open.

"Ohh, goodie, more needles and stuff." Violet said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"So, you're probably wondering what this is in front of you..." He said, hinting at her to guess.

"Well, I was guessing it was something to do with 'Liquid someting or other'. Seeing as the other stuff you filled me with was 'Liquid someting or other'. It just made sense." She said with even more sarcasm. "I would guess it's 'Liquid BRAVERY' or 'Liquid COURAGE' . Am I right?" She asked with sarcasm... again. (She's really good at sarcasm if you haven't already noticed. )

"You are right actually, its a fusion of both. I like to call it 'Liquid JUSTICE' though. " He said 'matter of fact'ly

"Alright, lets get this over with, I obviously don't have an opinion here, so just do it already." Violet said as she started getting anxious.

"Well, Alright then." He said as he pushed a button and two needles went into all her limbs. She screamed out in pain as she felt the syrum flowing through her all the way up her body, she suddenly felt stronger as she felt her mussels growing, and extra fat disappearing. She could suddenly see better, more colors becoming visable that weren't there before. She could hear better, more sounds and higher frequencies showing themselves. Then she felt her brain matter expanding as she suddenly felt smarter. Her eyes then started glowing a bright orange color as the syrum stopped flowing in. Her eyes continued to glow.

"See, I told you this would help you in the end." The doctor said.

"I still hate you" She said, forgetting the shock coller.

"Again with the disrespectful attitude." He said as he pushed the button on the remote. She again got a horrible zap to the neck. But she then noticed that it didn't hurt as much, but it still hurt enough to scream out in pain.

"Hopefully that will teach you a lesson" He as he walked out.

Suddenly, she heard what sounded like her phone ringing, then it stopped, she heard the conversation clearly with her new-found super hearing.

 _"Alright Skull Face, we have the money, what do you want us to do with it?"_ A voice that sounded like her dad's said.

"Dad?" She whispered, then started crying. She missed them a lot.

"You have the money already? Well that was quick, I was expecting it to take a lot longer than that. Welp, no matter. Here's what you need to do next. Bring the money, IN CASH, down to the subway station on the corner of Oak street, and Maple Avenue. Then you will place the brief case under the seat to the left of the ticket booth at 2:30 pm sharp. one of my men will take it from there. DO. NOT. FOLLOW. HIM. If you do, and I find out about it, Violet gets the laser chair on full charge. But don't worry, it won't kill her, I need her alive."

Before Nick could respond, Skull Face hung up.

Violet was crying a river right now. She was so sad and so angry at the same time. She felt like she could just break right through the chains, they were definitely lighter, but she couldn't break them. She hated to admit it, but she needed more.

 _The next day._

"Good morning, Violet, How did you sleep last night?" The Doctor said as he walked into the room, hiding something behind his back.

"No better than last time." She said honestly.

"Well, I'm going to give you a fair warning. This test will probably be the worst when it comes to pain." He said, pulling out a welding torch from behind him.

"Ah, W-What are y-You gonna do with t-that?" Violet stamered, obviously scared.

He said nothing as he walked closer, dragging the torch with him. He turned it on. A concentrated flame came out the end, it was basically a laser.

"You see, this flame is hot enough to cut through pretty much anything. I'm going to use it to replace your arm, and leg, with a better one." He said as he stopped beside her. pointing to a table in the distance, there was a Robotic arm and leg on it.

He brought the flame closer, Violet could feel the heat as it came closer, and closer. Then it touched. She screamed out in agonizing pain as the torch cut through her arm. She could no longer move her paw as the arm feel to the ground with a splat. Her arm, (or stump now, I guess) Hurt like crazy, Even though the fire was gone, it still felt like it was burning. Her right arm was no more.

"W-why? ...Why a-are you Do-Doing this..?" She asked, crying, barely able to breathe with the amount of pain she was in.

"It's simple really," He said as he brought the torch to the other side, preparing to cut her left leg. "I need to have a proper weapon for my next plan. Once I'm done with you, you'll be perfect." He said as he started cutting again. Violet screamed in agony again

Fortunately, and unfortunately, Violet couldn't die for blood lose, as the heat instantly cotterized the wound so it couldn't get infected either. Not if he put the replacements on immediately, which he did. He also had her test them out, once he was out of the room of course, it took a while for her to get used to them, but, she got the hang of it. eventually, she could walk like normal, and pick things up like normal. Her new arm felt exactly the same as her real one. But she still didn't like it. Then in the middle of her test, she was shot in the neck with tranquilizer. She was out like a light.

 _five_ _days later..._ Violet was getting impatient. It's been five days and he hasn't done anything. She started wondering if he was done with her. Then he burst through the door.

"Alrighty! It's time for your next test!" He yelled, running up to her table, and wheeling her out of the room before she could protest.

"No! No! PLEASE NO!" Violet screamed as she was wheeled into the Main Lab. Inside was a big machine with all sorts of wires, tubes, canisters, air compressers, and a laser pointing to an open space in the middle. And they were headed straight for it. He put her in front of the laser thing, locked it in place, and retreated behind the operating room. He spoke into the microphone.

"Can you hear me?" He said through the static. Violet flinched at the static sound.

"Yes" She said scared out of her mind

"Alright. This is the 'Laser Chair'! It's what I use to infuse magic into things. I'm going to hit you with half power first. I need to make sure you can handle it with out dying, Because I need you alive... Mwah ha ha ha!!" He said as he adjusted the laser to point directly at her left eye. "This laser will administrate magic directly into your eye, and, if I use enough, the rest of your body as well. This will allow you to use powers like, 'Telekinesis', 'Teleportation', And, last but not least, an unknown power specific only to you. And, yes, this will hurt... A LOT!" He laughed maniacaly as he pulled the lever to activate the laser. It fired into her eye forcing it open and filling her eye with pain, and feelings she'd never felt. Thing's around her started flying everywhere. She screamed in pain as the intensity increased. The magic started flowing into the other eye and it started to glow a bright purple color, and then the magic took the form of fire as it started flaming furiously. Then the machine slowly turned off, and the laser stopped firing, but both of Violet's looked as though they were on fire, only the fire was purple. She moaned quitely as she closed her eyes, the flames stoped but you could still see the violence of the glow underneath. She then fell unconscious.

Violet woke up violently as she opened her eyes, which were still glowing furiously. She felt so much stronger. mabey now she could break the chains. She tried, nope. She tried again, No luck. She still couldn't do it. Then the Doctor came in.

"Guess what? It's time for your next dose of DETERMINATION! Yay!" He snapped his fingers and confetti flew everywhere.

"You know, under other circumstances, that might have made me feel better." She said sarcastically.

"Still not giving in, huh? Well TOO BAD! THAT WON'T HELP YOU!" He yelled as he wheeled he table to the Extraction Room. (The room where he makes/injects the syrums)

"I've decided that, seeing as you're do disrespectful, I'm going to give you a little bit of ALL my syrums. That should teach you respect." He said, not realizing his HUGE mistake.

 _"By making me stronger?"_ She thought.

 _"Don't ssay anything, this is my chance."_ She thought as she watched him mix all the syrums together into a brown fluid.

"Oh, no! No! NO PLEASE DON'T! I'LL RESPECT YOU! JUST PLEASE DON'T!" She said, faking fear.

"Too late!" He said as he pushed the button and the 7 ounce canister emptied into her blood stream. She felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, but eventually the pain turned into pleasure as she felt herself growing stronger again! She felt evey individual mussel grow atleast twice its original size and strength, Her vision got better again, her hearing got stronger, she could feel better reflexes. She loved it. And this time, she broke the chains. She sat up, and waited for the syrum to stop flowing. Her eyes stopped glowing, and were completly black with pure haterd. She stared at the Docter with a blank face, then black fluid drained from her eyes and ran down her face, she smiled and the same black stuff flowed out of her mouth. (picture seeing that outside your bedroom window at night) It was at this moment he knew, he done messed up. She broke the chains on her legs, ripped out the needles, letting the blood flow, and slowly walked toward him, her metal leg clanking on the floor.

"Look what you've created... A creature strong enough to break through solid steel chains. " She said as she taunded him, He immediately started freaking out and cowering against the wall. "Hmmm, not so tough now, huh? I wonder what else I can do. " She used all her DETERMINATION to telleport right in front of him, grab him by the throat with her Robotic arm, and picked him up bringing his face close to hers.

"How does it feel to be the vulnerable one, huh?" Violet said, her left eye started glowing red, the black fluid dripping down her face. He didn't answer. "ANSWER ME!!!" She yelled in face, her voice low and distorted. He yelped in fear.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll let you go! I'll give back the money! Please just put me down!" He said, crying from fear, barely able to breathe.

"That's cute, you didn't show me any mercy when I begged for you to stop with all the needles, or when I cried out in pain when you chopped my limb from limb, Why should I treat you any different, now that I have the power?" Violet spat at him.

"Y-y-you're right, I don't deserve mercy."

Then memories hit her like a semi truck to the face.

 _And suddenly, a wild FLASHBACK! appeared from the tall grass._

 _"I-I don't deserve this." Violet said as she hung her head._

 _"Of course you deserve this, what you didn't deserve was the way those kids were treating you. breaking your stuff and grabbing you and lifting you by your tail."_ She remembered Her dad saying.

Her face started going back to normal.

"Here's the deal. destroy all of your work, and turn yourself and all your goons in, and I'll let you live. and I mean ALL of your work." Violet said harshly.

"O-ok, I'll do it. Now put me down." He said, still nervous.

She dropped him. "Oh, and I want my phone back." She held her hand out to grab it, and he put it in her hand. She then tackled him and tied him up using the chains she was tied up with. She immediately dialed her dad's number.

 _"What do you want Skull Face?"_ Nick said.

"Dad? It's me, Violet!" She said with tears in her eyes, having not seen her dad or mom in a week, she turned on video chat. She saw her dad in front and her mom in the background.

 _"Violet? Oh thank God you're ok! We were really worried about you! Where are you? Is Skull Face still there?"_ Judy asked, excited to see her daughter again.

"Yeah, he's here, he's a little 'Tied up' right now if you know what I mean." She said smiling devilishly at the camera, then turned it towards the tied up Skull Face.

 _"How'd you get away?"_ Nick asked.

"Oh I just used his tricks against him. Sometimes I watch videos on ZooTube on how to avoid being brainwashed, So I immediately knew what he was up to. So I made him think I was brainwashed, but I wasn't." She said, staring at the Docter.

 _"That's my girl, I knew you'd pull through, now that we know you're ok, we're going to track your phone to find you. then we'll come get you, ok?"_ Nick said, happy to see his daughter again.

"Yup, sounds good. See you soon." She said happily as she hung up.

"As for you." Violet said as she looked at Skull Face. "What do you say we put YOU through the "Bad Time Simulator'?" She said as she picked him up with one arm, and telleported to the Stimulus Room (the same room That the Bad Time Simulator was in)

"Have fun." She said laughing as she threw him in. After 10 minutes of hearing HIM screaming, It pushed him out, unconscious. After tying him up again, she walked to the mail entrance to wait for her ride.

 _Montage 20 minutes._

"Mom! Dad!" Violet called out as she ran towards her parents. "Oh it's so good to see you again!" She said hugging them.

"It's good to see you too, Sweety." Judy said, then she saw her arm and leg. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM AND LEG?!" Judy yelled as she inspected her arm.

"Oh, that guy got a hold of it with a blow torch." Violet said plainly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Judy asked, worried for her daughter.

"Yeah, it still hurts now, but I'll be fine, eventually." She said. "But please, don't treat me like a handicap because of this, alright?" She asked with concern.

"Alright, I think it's safe to assume that Violet walking home, alone, is no longer a good idea." Nick said. "I'm NOT letting this happen again. I don't know who else has a grudge against me, but I'm never letting anyone hurt you again. especially when it's because of me." Nick said, engaging Over-protective dad mode. He was going to protect her till the end.

"Thanks Dad, but, I'll be fine, This Skull Face guy helped me out more than he hurt me, and he hurt me quite a lot. It hurt more than my Birth-parents." She said as she glowed her eyes purple, and covered her left paw with purple aura.

"I don't think anyone will hurt me anymore." She said as her right eye started dripping black.

"Oh my! What has he done to you? How are you doing that? Judy asked as she backed away slightly.

"That's what Skull Face does. He ruins lives of innocent mammals. Its probably irreversible. Isn't it, Violet?" Nick said sadly.

"Yeah, it's irreversible, but the eye thing isn't all I can do..." Then she faded away into nothing, and reappeared from behind them. "BOO!" She said with her head between theirs.

"Eeeek!!" Judy screamed as she jumped away. Nick did the same but only gasped instead.

"Did you just... telleport?" Nick asked while catching his lost air. Judy held at her chest as she took deep breaths.

"Never... Do that... Again." She said.

"Alright, Can we go home now?" Violet asked anxiously.

"Absolutely. Let's go." He said as they started walking towards the police cruiser. and other cops pulled Skull Face out of the building.

 **Contrary to what you might be thinking, This is NOT the end of Violet's Diary. This is still an on going story. stay tuned for more chapters later.**


	5. Chapter 5 Back to School

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEE back everyone to another chapter to Violet's Diary. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was very busy with travel and stuff. I hope EVERYONE is enjoying this story so far, I know I am. BTW, I'VE MADE A REALLY BIG CHANGE TO CHAPTER 4, SO PLEASE RE-READ IT OR SOMETHINGS WON'T MAKE SENSE!!! So, Still no one is giving me ideas for the story, so, I'ma just continue the way I planned. SO LET'S GET TO IT!**

 ** _Chapter 5 "Back to School"_**

The School had agreed to give Violet two weeks to recover from her tragic experience, and they also agreed to erase the homework she missed. While she didn't show it, she actually was traumatized from what happened, Any reminders as to what happened there, and she freaks out. Basically PTSD all over again.

So her two weeks were up, and it was time to go back to school. She got ready like she usually did. She got dressed, ate breakfast, and brushed her teeth. But now she had to add new habits as well. Oil the prosthetics, and during her two weeks off, she accidentally discovered that she had a plasma cannon inside her arm prosthetic, So, she always had to make sure that was disabled, and she had to make sure they were fully functional. After that, she called her parents at work, and told them she was off.

When she arrived at school, the first thing she did, was find her best friends, there was Miyu, she was a leopard, Fay, she was a poodle, Krystal, she was another arctic vixen that dyed her fur blue, And Katt, she was a domestic cat that dyed her fur pink. (Take a **_wilde_** guess where I got the ideas for these charactors) As soon as she found them, she started running towards them. Fay turned around to see her first.

"Hey girls! Violet's back!" She said as they all turned around to see her, they all screamed with excitement as the ran towards eachother and hugged!

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys again!" Violet said.

"We missed you so much!" Miyu said.

"Yeah, we had to deal with Katt's joke's instead of yours." Krystal said Laughing.

"Hey! Come on, it's not like yours are any better." Katt said laughing as well, everyone laughed and let go of the hug.

"Violet!" Violet heard a familiar voice.

"Jason?" She said turning around.

Sure enough, Violet's boyfriend Jason was running towards her arms spread out for a hug. Violet did the same.

Jason was another arctic fox that she had met two years ago in grade 7. He had helped her out in a really bad bullying situation. He was training in Marshall arts and was currently brown belt rank. He was usually a joking guy, but when he acts serious, you can automatically know somethings up.

He was always there for Violet, Because he knew about her past, he felt that if he was always there, it would help her emotional side out, and eventually help her with her PTSD. Thats why Violet loved him, He was always there for her when she needed him.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Three years ago. First day at a new school._

 _Violet was walking down the hall, trying to find her locker, and she couldn't help but feel she was in the wrong hallway, as it was a big school with over a thousand students. As Violet was walking, She accidentally bumped into another student, who was a wolf_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She said, hoping he wasn't mad._

 _"You should really watch where you're going." He said as he pushed her backwards. perfectly timed for someone else to open their locker harshly into the back of her head._

 _"Ahh! Ow Ow OW!" She cried._

 _"That's what you get, you clumsy B*!" He said. Unwanted memories flooded Violet's already aching head as he picked her up by the throat. She started freaking out, Crying out._

 _"No! NO no NO NO NO! STOP PLEASE STOP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!" She choked out as he watched._

 _"That's right, Cry out. But no one is gonna save you..." He said smiling evily._

 _Just then, someone jumped out from behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Screaming out in pain, he dropped Violet, and she landed on her paws and knees, gasping for air._

 _"Kyle, when are you gonna start picking on mmammals your own size? I mean, if it's attention you're looking for, you'll get more if you take out a rhino." Violet heard someone else say as she looked up, seeing it was another arctic fox._

 _"Yeah, I know, but it's more fun to hurt the small ones like her." Kyle said, bending down to grab her again. She tried_ _running away, but he caught her tail. She seemed to have a habit of being picked up by the tail by wolves._

 _She called out in pain! "Hey PUT ME DOWN!!" She cried, trying to make him let go._

 _"Hey, man, come on, You can't just Touch a Vixen's tail like that, let alone GRAB it, A tail is very important to them! Come on, man, you're better than that. Just put her down, gently." The fox said._

 _"Yes! Please, put me down!_ _" She said._

 _"So you said a Vixen's tail is important to them? Then what would happen if I were to..." He grabbed with his other paw. "Do this?" He snapped her tail in two._

 _Violet was in so much pain after that she couldn't breathe_.

Then she snapped out of her trance to find out she was being kissed by her boyfriend, so she kissed him back.

"Oh, Violet, I'm so glad you're ok! Well, most of you. "He said, obviously hinting at her missing limbs. "When I heard you had been kidnapped, I freaked out! I wanted to help, but I didn't know how! You're not mad, are you?" He said, regretfully.

"Hey, hey, I'm not mad, not at you. Why would I be mad at you?" Violet asked as he brushed his fur on his face.

"Because I've always been there for you, except when you needed me most. I should have walked you home that day." He said hanging his head.

Violet was shocked. "Hey now, that wasn't your fault. That happened because someone from my dad's past had an unresolved conflict with him. And, because of certain events I don't want to speak of, you would know if I was mad at you." She said.

"And how would I know. Of all people, I can never predict you." He said, trying to trick her.

She glowed her left eye, and her eyes and mouth dripped black. "Trust me... You'd know..." Her voice was suddenly distorted, her eye stopped glowing and the black stuff evaporated.

"Oh God, did that kidnapper do that to you!?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he did. he's also responsible for this... " She held up her prosthetics. "And this" She put a purple aura around him and picked him up of the ground effortlessly without touching him.

"Oh wow! This is pretty creepy, but awsome at the same time!"

"Yeah, it is, But, I don't like it." Violet said, looking down in shame. "The only reason I have these powers is to destroy. The only reason I escaped is because I used them for violence. I'm no better then the man who did this to me." She said holding her tail nervously.

"Hey, we'll get through this. Don't worry." Jason said hugging her. She hugged back.

"Jason, I'm scared. What if he comes back? He's gonna want to finish what he started. What if he does turn me into a weapon?" She said crying

"Well we won't let that happen. _**I** _ won't let it happen. And if it does, just do what you did last time, use what he gave you against him." He said massaging her back. Then Violet had an idea.

 _Five hours later. LOCATION: Home_

Violet got permission from her parents to have Jason home for dinner, So they were in her room talking.

"Ok. here's the plan. Earlier today, you said to "Use these powers against him". Right?" She asked him while searching something up on her tablet.

"Uh, Yeah... so?" He said, not quite catching on.

"Like this?" She asked, showing him pictures of fictional Superheroes.

"Oh no. no. no. NO! I'm not letting you do that. It's to dangerous." He said, refusing to let Violet hurt herself.

"Why not? I refuse to accept that the only reason I was given these 'powers', is to hurt others. I WON'T HAVE IT! I also won't sit on the sidelines while something bad is happening when I know I could help. And we never would have met if you didn't play 'Hero' and help me! So why can't I play hero snd help others?" She protested.

"That's different! I knew I could take him! If you do this, you'll never know what you're up against! And it's illegal!! If you get caught, you'll be arrested! What would your parents say?" He snapped.

"I've already thought of that, and I have a plan. What if I agreed to work WITH the police? Like if I always had a radio on me, and was, like a scout, and backup?" She said. It was a good plan.

"You know, that might actually work." He said impressed.

"I've also started a design for myself." She said, showing him the design on her tablet. "Here, take a look." The design had her wearing something similar to Judy's police uniform, with a few differences, like, instead of dark blue color scheme, she had pink and purple color scheme. She was also wearing her favourite sweater on top. Her prosthetics were painted to match her color scheme. She had an ear piece going from her left ear to her chest pocket, either for music, or communication with the police, mabey both.

"It looks good! But I still don't like the idea of you getting hurt. Even if it's for the greater good." Jason said with concern.

"Jay-jay, Any pain ahead of me will be heaven compared to what's behind me." She said to him firmly. "And besides, Do you honestly think any criminal would be able to hurt me with DETERMINATION on my side?" She asked with sarcasm?

No, I guess not." He said, finally agreeing.

"Good." She said happily.

"KIDS!" Violet nearly jumped out her skin. "DINNER IS READY!" Judy yelled.

"Ok! We'll be right out." Violet called back.

So They ate supper in silence untill Nick broke the ice.

"So, what were you doing in there? You weren't getting to close were you?" Nick said smirking in Jason's direction.

"Umm..." Jason said, Blushing.

"No, no we weren't, Dad. We were talking about future ideas that we had." She said, Then immediately realized that she worded that totally wrong. This was going to be a long evening.

"Oh, 'Future Ideas'? Care to enlighten us?" Judy asked teasingly, looking at them both. She then gasped. "Are you gonna give me grandchildren?!" She asked playfully, clapping her hands quickly.

"No, mom, Not like that... So we love eachother! Is that really a problem? I mean, You love eachother, and you don't see us teasing you, do you?" She said frustrated, her left eye glowing slightly. She usually had control over her eye glowing, But the more angry she got, the less control she had. She was right on the edge. And know her parents knew it.

"Oh, come on, sweety, You know we don't mean it like that... you know we approve of you two. We only do this because we only get to do it for so long before you grow up and move out." Judy said. "If it bothers you that much though, I guess I can stop. I can't speak for you though, Nick, but you should stop too." Judy said as she realized she might have gone to far.

"Alright, If it really does bother you, we'll stop. But seriously now, no teasing, no joking. Were you having sex in there, or no?" Nick said, trying to keep a straight face, but ultimately failing, he burst out laughing, The Judy did too.

Upon seeing that he was still teasing, Violet slammed her face on the table in frustration. Nick and Judy laughed. Jason just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Then Violet looked at him with a 'Please-help-me' face. So he changed the subject. He was good at that.

"So, um, How's it been at the police station? Catch any Baddies recently?" Jason asked nervously.

After catching his breath, Nick replied. "Oh, we've caught the occasional Purse napper, a couple speeders here and there, a drug dealer, but other that that, nothing to exciting." Nick said. "We're actually kinda hoping something interesting will happen soon." He said plainly.

"Dad, last time you said that, I got kidnapped three days later." Violet said looking at him sourly. But she then had a thought. Thet want interesting, She'll give them interesting.

They went through the rest of the evening with normal conversation. Meanwhile, Violet was planning out how she would introduce herself to Zootopia as, 'Scarlet' The hero of secrecy.


End file.
